De l'héritage de la vengeance
by Gargouilles
Summary: Merlin avait toujours pensé que la révélation de ses pouvoirs à Arthur permettrait l'acceptation de la magie sur la Terre d'Albion. Il ne l'envisageait pas autrement. Et surtout pas si tôt dans le règne du Haut Roi, ni à cause de l'arrivée d'une jeune fille au château... (OS)


_Notes de l'auteur__ : en écrivant/réfléchissant à la découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin par Arthur, je me suis aperçue qu'on est tous généralement persuadé d'une chose : l'acceptation de la magie par Arthur passera forcément par la découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin (ce qui du coup remets en cause sa propre vision de la magie, parce que Merlin est son ami, blablabla), et il y a de grandes chances pour que la révélation de Merlin se passe sur un champ de bataille/à l'article de la mort/ dans une situation périlleuse. _

_Alors qu'en fait, il existe tellement d'autres possibilités ! Et à partir de là, y'a ce truc a germé. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c'est, et on ne peut même pas dire que j'en sois fière mais bon… c'est fait, alors j'en fais profiter._

_Infos sur l'histoire __: J'essaye quelque chose de particulier, assez éloigné de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Il y a une quasi omniprésence de dialogue._

_Disclaimer__ : Merlin et toute sa bande appartiennent à leurs producteurs et à la BBC (à mon plus grand regret), mais Heriwyne_ _ et sa mère (et son père, mais se vanter de cela…) m'appartiennent totalement (ce que je regrette aussi, soi dit en passant.)_

_Rating :__ T pour cause de violence et de meurtre. Lalala, je suis une sadique qui vit dans un monde bisounours et de petits poneys… ça devait être du tout public. Et j'assassine des gens à tour de bras, ce n'est définitivement pas normal ._

_Niveau de spoiler__ : saison 4, écrit avant la saison 5. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier, mais je trouve que ça entre bien en résonance avec l'épisode 504 … ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**De l'héritage de la vengeance**

**..  
**

Arthur paraissait au lit, comme tous les matins depuis que son royaume était en paix. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa journée allait être bouleversée du tout au tout par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille. Pour l'heure, celle-ci n'était pas encore arrivée au château, mais elle marchait dans sa direction d'un bon pas. Il était important qu'elle arrive dans la journée. Elle était lasse de son voyage à travers le pays, et n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'au terme de son chemin. Même si elle connaissait parfaitement les risques de la voie sur laquelle elle s'engageait.

Arthur avait passé une mauvaise journée. Déjà, il n'était pas humain que Merlin puisse parler autant, sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Du lever, aussi peu original que d'habitude, au souper qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir, son serviteur n'avait eu de cesse de babiller des futilités. Le hasard avait voulu que par-dessus le marché, Arthur et Merlin passent du temps avec Gwaine, qui n'était pas mal non plus en termes de moulins à paroles. Conclusion des courses, le roi avait la tête bourdonnante, et il entendait la voix de Merlin dans son esprit, alors même que ce dernier se taisait. Quant à Guenièvre, loin de compatir, il se moquait de son époux gentiment. Elle adorait Merlin, et comme elle n'avait pas à supporter les jérémiades et les plaisanteries de son ami à longueur de temps, rire aux dépends d'Arthur avec Merlin était une de ses activités préférés. Fort heureusement, ils savaient tous les trois que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Arthur pardonnait à Merlin parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et à Gwen parce qu'elle était sa femme et qu'il l'aimait.

Ce soir là, juste avant de commencer à manger, Arthur grommelait toujours pour la forme, Guenièvre pouffait de rire, et Merlin, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, s'apprêtait à commencer le service. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements royaux, où ils dinaient tous les soirs. Guenièvre avait posé son véto contre les repas dans la Grande salle. Cette immense table dressée pour deux la déprimait affreusement. Elle préférait de loin l'intimité de leur chambre, même si elle devait supporter Merlin, ce qui gâchait sa complicité avec Arthur, parfois. Arthur avait accepté de prendre les repas du soir dans leur chambre, et ils se retrouvaient le midi dans l'imposante salle.

Un coup frappé à la porte les empêcha de commencer leur repas, et Arthur envoya Merlin ouvrir, se ne gênant pas pour lui faire remarquer au passage qu'il devrait apprendre à annoncer sa venue, lui aussi, au lieu d'enfoncer la porte tous les matins sans prendre la peine de toquer.

– Auriez-vous peur que j'interrompe quelque chose le matin, Votre Altesse ? demanda Merlin d'un air amusé.

Et comme d'habitude, Arthur rougit, Guenièvre éclata de rire, et Merlin arbora un sourire satisfait en ouvrant le battant sur Sir Leon, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il s'inclina ensuite devant Arthur et Guenièvre, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ni le roi ni la reine ne se seraient formalisés s'il n'avait pas respecté les usages.

– Une jeune fille demande à vous voir, Votre Altesse, annonça-t-il d'un air embêté.

– Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? demanda Arthur d'une voix lasse.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, de manger et de dormir en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Etait-ce aussi absurde que ça de vouloir un plaisir simple sans être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes ?!

– De mon point de vue, si tout à fait. Du sien, ça semble être plus compliqué à comprendre, grimaça le chevalier. Il apparaît qu'elle a fait un long trajet et que ce qu'elle veut vous dire est de la plus haute importance.

– Bah, allons-y alors, décréta Merlin. Je vous promets que votre repas sera toujours chaud en revenant. Je m'y engage personnellement, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Arthur lui lança un regard courroucé pour avoir osé parler sans autorisation, et pris la décision à sa place, mais il s'y plia toutefois. La petite troupe quitta la pièce en direction dans la salle du trône.

A mi-chemin, Merlin fit remarquer qu'il serait de bon ton de porter leurs couronnes, histoire de passer pour un roi convenable et non négligé. Comme le ton doucereux et moqueur de Merlin énerva Arthur, ce fut lui qui écopa de la corvée pour aller les chercher, et qui galopa dans les couloirs à toute vitesse pour revenir avant qu'ils ne se présentent dans la pièce officielle. Essoufflé, il y parvint à la dernière seconde. Arthur se moqua de son souffle court et de son manque d'endurance et Gwen lui jeta un regard désolé.

Enfin, ils entrèrent. Comme il était l'heure du repas, seuls Arthur et Gwen avaient été convoqués. Merlin était là aussi, par habitude, et Leon avait suivi le mouvement. Seule au milieu de la pièce, leur tournant le dos, une silhouette encapuchonnée. Sa lourde cape de voyage paraissait avoir bien vécu, et témoignait de son long voyage. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent et que la porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux. Pas plus qu'elle ne fit un geste lorsqu'ils la contournèrent pour se placer devant elle. Arthur et Guenièvre prirent place sur les deux trônes côte à côte, Merlin debout derrière eux, légèrement en retrait, et Leon sur le côté. Alors seulement, elle releva la tête et commença à parler.

– Vos Majestés, bonsoir. Je suis navrée de vous déranger si tard, mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis sur la route qui m'ont empêché d'arriver plus tôt.

Sa voix était calme, claire et franche. Mais elle n'avait pas abaissé son capuchon, et on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Cela mit Arthur très mal à l'aise, et un regard lancé à Gwen confirma son impression.

– Bonsoir à toi aussi, Merlin, lança-t-elle négligemment en abaissant son capuchon.

Arthur tourna la tête si vite vers son serviteur qu'il manqua de se faire un torticolis. Les sourcils de Gwen s'élevèrent d'un air interrogateur, et Merlin ouvrit la bouche en un rond parfait, abasourdi. Le capuchon baissé, il reconnaissait parfaitement les longs cheveux sombres et les yeux clairs.

– Heriwyne ! s'écria-t-il d'un air joyeux avant de se précipiter pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Vu le peu de personnes présentes en cet instant, il pouvait se permettre de faire fi du protocole. Et il était vraiment heureux de retrouver une de ses amies d'enfance. Voila longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de ses nouvelles.

– Mer-lin, articula distinctement Arthur pour montrer sa colère, quand tu veux recevoir tes amis, tu me demandes bien gentiment au lieu de nous faire déplacer pour rien !

– Je n'en savais rien, protesta Merlin en lâchant la jeune fille, outré qu'Arthur puisse imaginer telle machination de sa part.

– Je confirme, ajouta la visiteuse. J'ai vu ta mère récemment, qui m'a dit que tu étais ici. Je voulais profiter de mon passage au château pour te croiser, mais je n'avais aucune idée que tu accompagnerais le roi.

Arthur paraissait légèrement excédé, Merlin heureux, aussi Gwen décida de reprendre les choses en main pour calmer le jeu.

– Que nous voulais-tu aussi expressément ? demanda-t-elle posément.

– Oh, expressément n'est pas le mot. Je suis juste arrivée plus tard que prévu, il n'y avait plus de chambres disponibles nulle part… alors j'ai décidé de venir vous voir directement…

Le roi et la reine haussèrent les sourcils, surpris. Son ton laissait entendre qu'ils allaient l'héberger pour la nuit, et ils n'étaient pas une auberge! Mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de formuler à voix haute leur réprobation. Elle s'agenouilla brutalement, courba l'échine, et prononça les mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre.

– Vos seigneuries, Roi Arthur, Dame Guenièvre, je me nomme Heriwyne de Meredor, je suis magicienne, et aujourd'hui et pour toujours, je me mets à votre service.

Merlin laissa échapper un « non ! » à voix basse, furieux de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était pas simplement désastreux pour elle, cela aurait aussi des conséquences pour lui. Il regarda Arthur, qui restait abasourdi. Heriwyne n'avait pas bougé, genoux à terre et nuque offerte, regardant le sol.

– Co…comment ? demanda Arthur.

Elle redressa la tête, sans se relever, et répéta les mêmes mots.

– Je suis sorcière, et mets mes talents à votre service.

– Comment oses-tu ! explosa Arthur. Te présenter devant nous ! Révéler ta magie ! Tu ignores donc que ça te vaudra le bûcher ?!

– Je n'ignore rien de vos lois, Votre Majesté. Mais je voudrais bien savoir à quel titre vous désirez me brûler vive ?

– Comment ça, à quel titre ? Sorcellerie bien sûr !

– Et en quoi vous ai-je nui ?

La question laissa Arthur sans voix. Quant à Merlin, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se replaçant du côté d'Arthur. Du côté des accusateurs. Si elle perçut ce geste, qui avait tout de la trahison, elle n'en dit rien, ni n'en parut furieuse. Merlin avait d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas souhaiter être assimilée à elle. Elle avait peut être un franc parler désastreux, mais elle n'était pas idiote au point de détruire la couverture de son ami.

– Mais il ne s'agit pas de nuire ou non, reprit Leon. Vous êtes sorcière et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Heriwyne lui jeta un regard intéressé.

– Donc, vous me condamnez parce que je suis née ? Je n'ai pas choisi mes dons, croyez le bien. En outre, je n'ai montré aucun signe d'agressivité à votre égard. Et vous n'avez que ma parole pour confirmer mon statut.

Arthur en parut encore plus furieux. Elle se moquait de lui ! Parfaitement calme, rasséréné, comme si elle n'avait aucune peur de mourir. Et toujours agenouillée, dans cette expression servile. Il ordonna à Sir Leon de sortir. Confusément, il sentit que cette discussion devait se poursuivre à huis-clos. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Gwen, vu qu'elle était reine, et Merlin aurait probablement refusé de partir. Il lui restait son pouvoir sur Sir Leon et il entendait en profiter. Ce dernier fut outré, et commença à protester, mais le ton du roi fut sans appel. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'intéressa de nouveau à la jeune fille. Elle avait suivi la sortie du chevalier des yeux, l'air vaguement intéressé, mais sans bouger. Elle aussi reporta son attention sur le roi.

– Que veux-tu ? demanda Arthur.

– Mettre mes dons à votre service.

– Tes dons ! Comment oses-tu qualifier ça de dons ? La magie n'est pas un don, c'est le mal !

– Mon dieu, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous savais obtus, mais à ce point là, c'est carrément effrayant !

– Comment oses-tu ! rugit Arthur, redressé et furieux.

Guenièvre se leva à sa suite et le força à se rassoir, craignant qu'il ne lève la main sur la jeune fille. Puis la reine reprit d'un ton plus calme.

– Pourquoi veux-tu mettre la magie à notre service ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'elle est proscrite dans notre royaume.

Heriwyne darda son regard clair sur la reine, qui fut troublée par l'absence totale de peur et de crainte dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un intérêt sincère pour la question qu'elle venait de poser.

– Parce qu'il apparaîtra bientôt que vous en aurez besoin. Je… je suis partie, j'ai quitté les miens pour vous protéger.

Merlin sentit qu'elle mentait, ou taisait une partie de la vérité. Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas de famille, donc il ne voyait pas trop ce que « les siens » recouvrait. Ensuite, elle avait toujours été d'une franchise désarmante. Parler par énigme, ce n'était pas pour elle. Cette volonté de se taire prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose à dissimuler. Et il entendait bien lui faire dire quoi. Simplement, pas maintenant. Arthur n'avait rien remarqué.

– C'est absurde, de venir ici, et de se présenter magicienne, déclara Arthur d'un air dédaigneux. Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça te vaudrait la mort ?

– Je suis toujours vivante, il me semble, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

– Mais tu ne risques pas de le rester !

– Vous oseriez tuer de sang froid quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait ? Quelqu'un qui s'agenouille devant vous ? Quelqu'un dont le seul but est de vous protéger ? Quelqu'un qui ne vous menace même pas ? Quelqu'un dont vous n'êtes même pas sûr de sa parole ? Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, mais si vous souhaitez m'exécuter, je refuse le bûcher. Faites le ici et maintenant, ou ne le faites pas. Et si vous m'emprisonnez dans ce but, sachez que je me verrais au profond regret de m'évader. Ce ne sera ni simple, ni aisé, ni sans blessure, mais je suis persuadée que c'est possible. Alors prenez une décision Arthur Pendragon, mais assumez immédiatement les conséquences si vous choisissez ma mort.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, toujours au sol, et pourtant elle parut brutalement à Arthur bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Les mots le transpercèrent sur place, réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait aucun motif pour la mettre à mort. Elle ne cillait pas, plantant ses yeux dans les siens et soutenait farouchement son regard. La détermination était sans faille. Il était rare de rencontrer un tel courage, au seuil de la mort. Peu de ses hommes pouvaient prétendre à un tel contrôle.

– Gardes ! cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, les hommes placés derrière la porte l'ouvrirent et attendirent les ordres complémentaires de leur seigneur. Heriwyne se retourna vers eux, mais sans plus d'intérêt que précédemment à l'égard de Sir Leon. Elle reporta son attention sur le roi.

– Emmenez-la… dans une chambre. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit nourrie, et en permanence surveillée par des gardes devant la porte.

– Et sous la fenêtre, crut bon d'ajouter Merlin.

Arthur le considéra, surpris.

– Ben quoi ? La dernière fois que votre père vous a confiné dans votre chambre, vous êtes sorti par la fenêtre. Je connais Heriwyne comme mon ombre et je vous jure qu'elle arriverait à sortir, même de la plus haute de vos tours.

– Et sous la fenêtre, céda Arthur. Et confisquez-lui ses possessions.

Sans protester ni opposer de résistance, Heriwyne se releva et tendit son seul sac aux gardes, et se laissa entraîner. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna toutefois pour lancer :

– Contente de t'avoir revu Merlin. Et désolée pour le dérangement.

Elle ne paraissait ni effrayée, ni inquiète de sa sentence.

– Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Arthur, éberluée par son calme, en se tournant vers Merlin.

– Oui, rit ce dernier. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait sans se soucier des conséquences. Et elle n'a jamais eu peur de la mort, ça c'est sûr. Elle vit avec depuis tellement longtemps…

Sa voix s'amenuisa au point que le roi et la reine durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre la fin. Ils sentirent les regrets et la douleur de Merlin dans son ton.

– Vous allez la mettre à mort ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

Arthur considéra longuement la question, et le regard farouche de son serviteur.

– Si elle est vraiment sorcière… ai-je un autre choix ?

– Oh, elle l'est, je vous l'assure, répondit Merlin. Mais, en ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait jeter au cachot…

– Elle a dit qu'elle s'en échapperait, grommela Arthur.

– Ce qu'elle fera assurément de sa chambre si vous lui annoncer sa future mort par le feu. Elle en a horreur.

Merlin ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir Heriwyne mourir, ni qu'Arthur refuse cette chance pour ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus plaider la cause de son amie. Il risquerait d'être assimilé à elle, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de finir rôti. Surtout avant de voir l'avènement de la terre d'Albion. La voix d'Arthur le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'elle possède la magie en elle ?

Arthur semblait intéressé par la réponse, sans émettre de jugement dans sa voix. Merlin envisagea un court instant de lui dire « parce qu'on faisait des duels de magie, dans le temps », mais le moment ne lui parut pas opportun.

– Elle ne s'en est jamais cachée. Je l'ai surtout vue gamine, avec sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci est morte, elle est moins venue au village. Mais ça ne change rien : ses pouvoirs existent depuis toujours.

Il pesait chacun de ses mots, prudemment. Dire « talents » ou « dons » pour évoquer la magie était assurément une mauvaise idée. « Pouvoirs » lui semblait plus neutre.

– Elle est vraiment puissante, autant qu'elle le prétend ? intervint Gwen.

Merlin se mordit la langue, se sentant piégé. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. La puissance magique de Heriwyne ne dépassait pas ses propres dons, mais dans son genre, elle n'était pas pour autant une sorcière de bas étage. Avec un talent certain pour la médecine, comme sa mère. Comment avouer ça à deux personnes haïssant la magie, ayant vu leurs parents mourir à cause d'elle ?

– Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est douée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'élément de comparaison, et je n'y connais rien en magie, moi…

C'était neutre et sobre. C'était un mensonge et comme d'habitude, cela lui fit mal dans tout le corps de mentir. Mais avait-il un autre choix ? L'arrivée de la jeune fille lui faisait plaisir. Mais s'il devait la regarder mourir, il n'était pas sûr de continuer à se réjouir. Pire encore, elle le mettait dans une position délicate. Il avait déjà trahi la confiance d'Arthur pour libérer des sorciers ou des innocents injustement accusé, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas simplement avec un regard noir et des corvées supplémentaires. Sa vie était en jeu – comme si ça changeait de d'habitude – mais aussi et surtout la confiance que lui accordait le roi. Il ne pouvait pas tout jeter aux orties ainsi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Arthur lui demander quelque chose et fut incapable de répondre.

– Quoi ?

– Je disais, répéta Arthur en assénant une tape de la main à l'arrière du crâne de son serviteur pour faire bonne mesure, que sais-tu d'elle ? De sa vie, de ses motivations ? Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'elle avait souvent côtoyée la mort, par exemple…

Merlin secoua négativement la tête.

– Je ne dirais rien… Je ne veux pas la trahir ainsi. Ce que vous apprendrez d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle voudra bien vous dire. La seule information que je consens à vous livrer, c'est que sa mère est morte quand elle avait sept ans. Morte à cause des décrets d'Uther. Son regard, après la mort de sa mère, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Il regarda Arthur et Gwen droit dans les yeux, chacun leur tour.

– C'était la personne la plus gaie et la plus gentille que je connaissais. Lorsqu'elle a perdu son seul parent, toute son étincelle d'innocence s'est évaporée. Et elle a cessé de ressentir des sentiments. Il n'y a pas de colère ou de haine en elle, pour ce que j'en sais, mais il n'y a pas non plus de tendresse ou d'amour pour quiconque. Elle était vide.

Il avala sa salive, pour au moins continuer cette partie de l'histoire avant d'être interrompu.

– Elle a passé un an avec ma mère et moi, à cette époque. Avec Will, on a réussi à la faire sourire et rire trois fois durant une année. Trois fois. A chaque fois, c'était une victoire. Je crois qu'elle nous a considérés comme des amis, mais guère plus. Rien, pour elle, n'a d'importance ou d'intérêt.

Ni le roi ni la reine ne prononcèrent un mot. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à quelqu'un comme elle, aussi dénuée de sentiments.

– La dernière chose que vous devez savoir… je ne sais pas si elle éprouve des sentiments ou non, mais elle a poursuivi l'œuvre de sa mère, avec compassion, depuis tout ce temps. C'est la seule chose qu'elle ressent encore, le souvenir de sa mère.

– L'œuvre de sa mère ? interrogea Gwen.

– Je ne vous dirais rien si elle ne m'y autorise pas.

Gwen se retourna vers son époux, peu certaine de la marche à suivre.

– Arthur ?

Aucune réponse.

– Arthur ? recommença-t-elle.

– Sire ? ajouta Merlin.

– Nous verrons tout cela demain… Je veux juste aller me coucher. Merlin, tu peux disposer, finit par réagir Arthur.

Obéissant à l'ordre reçu, Merlin s'inclina et sortit, inquiet pour son seigneur, qui paraissait passablement ébranlé.

– Ne la mettez pas à mort Sire. Elle n'a aucun désir vengeur, j'en suis sûr. Bonne nuit, vos altesses, lança-t-il du pas de la porte.

Guenièvre se retourna vers son roi et le prit dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte et la serra chaleureusement contre elle.

– Je suis perdu Gwen… Mon père m'a toujours dit que la magie était mauvaise. Et voici que débarque la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer. Une magicienne sans colère ? Prête à mourir pour me parler ?

– Chut, le calma Gwen. Tu es déboussolé, c'est normal. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser non plus. Allons nous coucher et nous y verrons plus clair demain matin.

Arthur hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers leurs appartements. A mi-chemin cependant, sa femme prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose et s'en alla vers la pièce allouée à Heriwyne . Arrivée devant, les gardes hésitèrent à la laisser rentrer.

– Votre Altesse… ça va à l'encontre de nos ordres… C'est trop dangereux, hésita l'un d'eux.

– J'en porte l'entière responsabilité. Et si vous entendez quelque chose de suspect, entrez immédiatement.

L'air farouche et déterminé de Gwen les fit s'incliner et ils ouvrirent la porte. Le spectacle offert par Heriwyne était surprenant. Pas inquiète, pas stressée, pas claustrophobe à l'idée d'être cloitrée. Penchée sur la coupe de fruit qui trônait sur la table de la petite pièce, elle gobait du raisin. Elle avait enlevée sa lourde cape, révélant un corps maigre sur lequel flottait une robe élimée, témoin de sa vie solitaire dans les bois. En entendant la reine entrer, elle se retourna et s'inclina lentement.

– Votre Majesté, que me vaux le plaisir ?

– Tu es bien installée ? Tout va bien ? Il ne te manque rien ?

Elle ricana.

– Si j'osais, je voudrais bien pouvoir me laver. Mais je ne pense pas que mon confort soit la chose dont vous vous préoccupiez le plus…

– Je voudrais juste comprendre quelque chose…

– Tout ce que voudrez, je n'ai rien à cacher.

– Pourquoi n'éprouves-tu pas la moindre rancœur envers Arthur ? Merlin dit qu'Uther a tué ta mère.

– C'est le cas, répondit-elle doucement. Mais c'était Uther. Arthur n'est pas lui. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être jugée pour les crimes de son père, dont aucun enfant ne devrait être responsable. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en tenir rancune à Arthur.

– Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à te venger d'Uther ?

– Dans quel but ? Ma mort ? Je ne suis pas folle. J'aurais pu, bien sûr, assassiner feu le grand roi Uther. Et j'en serais morte la conscience tranquille. Sauf que ça n'aurait rien changé. Arthur aurait voué une haine féroce à la magie à cause de la mort de son père. La vengeance est un cercle vicieux. La vengeance, ce n'est jamais que deux clans qui se rendent les coups, attisant leur haine mutuelle à travers les générations. Pour briser cela, il faut que l'un des deux clans acceptent la perte et la souffrance jusqu'à une nouvelle génération, n'ayant aucun ressentiment personnel, puisse y mettre fin. Il faut un sacrifice de non réaction d'un côté, il faut accepter la perte sans y répondre, pour que l'autre bord se rende compte de la vacuité du conflit. Or la seule personne à pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre stupide contre la magie, c'est Arthur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est seul de son côté. Enfin, non, il n'est pas seul, mais il est roi. S'il abroge les décrets d'Uther, son peuple suivra et nous les magiciens vivront enfin libre.

– Et pourquoi votre clan ne peut-il pas être l'instigateur de la paix ?

– Mais nous le sommes, ma reine, dit-elle doucement. En acceptant de nous sacrifier. Nous vivons terrés, reniant nos dons jusqu'au jour où Arthur se défera de l'héritage d'Uther et nous verra tels que nous sommes.

– Alors quel est l'intérêt de marcher sur Camelot ? Tu n'avais qu'à attendre.

Heriwyne secoua la tête négativement.

– Tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi et mon peuple. Nous sommes pour la plupart pacifiques, mais certains d'entre nous sont consumés par la haine. Et lorsqu'ils agissent et attaquent le château, il renforce le cercle vicieux de la vengeance dont nous attendons patiemment la fin. Il faut qu'Arthur réalise notre sacrifice et notre pacifisme pour cesser de mettre tous les sorciers dans le même panier.

– Quand tu dis « mon peuple »… de qui parles-tu ? Merlin dit que tu n'as pas de famille.

Heriwyne se mordit la langue. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle s'était laissé emporter par la discussion.

– Majoritairement, les druides sont les miens, car ce sont avec eux que je partage le plus de temps et d'idée. Cela dit… c'est comme partout, il y a des druides opposés au déclenchement d'un conflit avec Camelot, et d'autres qui lanceraient une guerre s'ils le pouvaient. Et Merlin a raison en soulignant mon absence de famille.

– Merlin a aussi précisé que la mort de ta mère t'a beaucoup affectée… que tu n'avais plus aucun sentiment.

Elle rit doucement.

– Merlin en a dit des choses sur moi !

– Ah… non, le défendit Guenièvre, il a refusé de nous répondre sans ton assentiment. Il n'a livré que quelques informations pour qu'on te… comprenne mieux, je crois.

Heriwyne secoua la tête avec le même air vaguement pensif qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt, quand elle avait réfléchi à la question de Gwen sur le pourquoi de sa visite de protection.

– Je ne suis pas fâchée envers Merlin. Assurez-le de ça s'il vous le pouvez, votre majesté. Merlin est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un ami. Et il n'a pas totalement tort à mon sujet… La perte de ma mère a été quelque chose de douloureux dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rappeler. Et pendant longtemps, je me suis interdire de ressentir de l'attachement pour quiconque. Pour ne pas devoir les perdre. J'ai longtemps erré seule sur les routes. Et fini par ressentir une indifférence totale envers ce monde.

Elle se redressa soudain, très droite, un peu plus grande que Guenièvre, et braqua ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la reine.

– J'ai alors eu 18 ans, et je suis revenue faire un passage à Ealdor. Votre servant est un homme bien. En le revoyant, je me suis rappelée combien j'avais adoré vivre à ses côtés et m'amuser avec lui. Et avec brutalité, je me suis rendue compte… que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui. De l'amitié. Ce que je croyais impossible. Depuis… je n'ai pas plus d'intérêt pour le monde qui m'entoure, mais… les gens qui y vivent méritent parfois ma considération. Je ne reste jamais nulle part bien longtemps, mais j'exerce mieux mon art en acceptant de ressentir de l'intérêt pour eux.

Longtemps, Gwen ne répondit rien, incroyablement perturbée. Et sans un mot, elle finit part rompre le contact visuel et se retourner pour quitter la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte, elle lâcha quelques mots.

– Tu auras ton bain demain…

Heriwyne regarda d'un air surpris l'encadrement de la porte, désormais close à double tour de nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé ça de la part de la reine. Elle hausa les épaules et s'allongea sur le lit présent dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un lit et elle manquait de sommeil. A peine ses paupières fermées, elle chuta dans les limbes du repos.

..

Gwen retrouva Arthur dans leur chambre, pelotonné dans les couvertures de leur grand lit. Elle se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre et se serrer contre lui. Arthur tendit les bras et elle s'y précipita, se collant au plus près de lui. Elle le savait terriblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible et de vrai. Elle, en l'occurrence. Et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

– Tout va bien, Arthur. Je t'aime, et demain, nous réfléchirons ensemble à tout cela d'accord ?

– Je t'aime Gwen, je t'aime… murmura le roi en embrassant tendrement ses tempes, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres, d'un effleurement léger.

Se concentrant sur les battements de leurs deux cœurs à l'unisson, Gwen se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Arthur resta éveillé plus longtemps, puis se laissa écraser par la fatigue. Sur la table, leur relief de repas non entamé était froid. Ce fut le dernier détail dont il eut conscience avant de s'endormir. Et il songea que Merlin n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de leur permettre de manger chaud.

..

Dans l'autre aile du château, Merlin se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et bien que le repos ne vint pas, il décida néanmoins de ne pas agir, pour l'instant. Arthur avait été ébranlé, il n'était pas certain qu'il mettrait Heriwyne à mort le lendemain. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis. Reconnaître des points à Heriwyne . Et changer progressivement d'opinion sur la magie. Alors Merlin se prit à rêver d'Albion, de ce monde fabuleux que ce serait de vivre sans se cacher. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'il vit dans ce monde fabuleux Morgana, apaisée de sa colère et de sa haine, enfin à leurs côtés, promenant en laisse des griffons et des dragons, auxquelles Arthur donnait à manger comme des chiens apprivoisés.

...

Le lendemain, Guenièvre ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son mari, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il la fixait, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses cernes marqués. Manifestement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle non plus, à vrai dire. Sa nuit avait été chaotique, entrecoupée de réveils en sursaut, de temps de veille et de sommeil si profond qu'ils n'en devenaient même pas réparateur.

– Nous devons régler tout ça aujourd'hui, lança Arthur.

Gwen hocha la tête, sans lui demander de quoi il parlait. Cela coulait de source pour eux deux. Sans un mot, et dans un même mouvement, ils s'extirpèrent des couvertures et s'habillèrent en silence. Pas de petit déjeuner sur la table, pas de réveil en fanfare. Merlin n'était pas encore debout, manifestement. Il était cependant à noter qu'au vu de la position du soleil dans le ciel, il est très tôt.

Toujours sans parler, Arthur tendit la main vers sa femme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle s'en empara fermement et ils quittèrent la pièce. Sur le trajet, la reine osa briser le silence obsédant qui les entourait pour lui raconter son entrevue personnelle avec Heriwyne la veille. Elle avait craint la colère d'Arthur pour son initiative stupide, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta d'intégrer les informations et de hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Et soudain, Gwen remarqua le trajet qu'ils empruntaient.

– Hé, mais on va où ? Ce n'est pas le bon chemin.

– Il faut récupérer Merlin d'abord. Il a le droit d'être là.

Estomaqué, Gwen ne répondit rien. Cette simple phrase témoignait de la grandeur d'Arthur, et de la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers son valet personnel. Ce serait aussi une grande première dans leur histoire : Arthur venait réveiller Merlin, et pas l'inverse…

Obligeamment, Arthur frappa à la porte de l'officine de Gaius, mais n'attendit pas de réponse. C'est son château, quand même.

– Sire ? s'étonne Gaius en le voyant entrer.

Ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes d'Arthur.

– Nous voudrions voir Merlin, annonça poliment Arthur comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite courtoise d'un noble à un autre, et pas celle d'un roi à son serviteur.

– Il dort enc…

Gaius n'acheva pas sa phrase. Merlin venait d'apparaître sur les marches du fond de la pièce, à peine habillé, et frottait ses yeux ensommeillés. Clairement, il avait aussi peu –ou mal– dormi que les deux souverains.

– Arthur ? Gwen ? lança-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

– Je veux aller interroger ton amie Merlin… et il faut que tu nous accompagnes.

Hébété par la surprise et le manque de sommeil, Merlin hocha la tête.

– Ton amie ? interrogea Gaius.

Merlin ne lui avait rien dit la veille au soir quand il était rentré, et cela le surprit. Merlin se confiait toujours à son mentor, d'habitude.

– Heriwyne de Meredor. Sorcière de son état, venue se présenter hier soir à nos portes pour mettre ses dons à notre service… répondit brutalement Arthur.

Mais son ton n'avait pas la même agressivité que lorsqu'il évoquait les autres magiciens. On y percevait presque de la déférence pour le courage dont la jeune fille avait fait preuve.

Gaius se retourna vers Merlin, clairement inquiet. Arthur ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'exprimer quoi que ce soit.

– Vous la connaissez Gaius ? Vous avez déjà entendu son nom ? Parmi les sorciers avant la Grande Purge peut être... demanda-t-il.

– Non, votre altesse, ça ne me dit rien.

– Mais vous connaissez probablement celui de sa mère, intervint brusquement Merlin. Cléora de Cambria.

– Oh, laissa échapper Gaius.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Vous savez qui c'est ?

– Difficile de faire autrement pour quiconque ayant pratiqué la magie avant la Grande Purge. Cléora de Cambria fut la plus grande guérisseuse de notre ère.

– Sérieusement ?

Le roi et la reine était clairement surpris, et un peu inquiets. Quant à Merlin, il retenait son souffle en observant scrupuleusement les changements d'émotion qui traversaient le visage d'Arthur.

– Sire… que savez-vous de l'organisation des sorciers avant la Grande Purge ? interrogea Gaius.

– Euh…

Gaius leur fit signe de s'assoir.

– Si vous devez parler à cette jeune fille de sa mère, il serait mieux pour vous d'en savoir plus…

Arthur acquiesça et s'assit, suivi de sa femme. Merlin ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et se prépara à écouter Gaius lui aussi. Il ne savait de Cléora que ce dont il se rappelait, avant sa mort, et les quelques éléments circonspects que sa fille avait bien voulu lui livrer. C'est assez peu.

– Avant la Grande Purge, commença Gaius, les sorciers vivaient librement sur nos terres, et on pouvait les classer en deux catégories. Ceux qui étaient nés avec la magie, les druides principalement, bien que la magie ne soit pas nécessairement héréditaire et ceux qui l'ont apprise pour des raisons diverses et variées.

– Des gens comme vous, l'interrompit Arthur.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

– Des gens comme moi… Dans mon cas ce fut la curiosité scientifique mon Roi… Mais tous n'avait pas les mêmes objectifs que moi. Ou bien ils se sont laissé corrompre par le pouvoir enivrant que cela procurait. C'est contre ces gens que votre père a ordonné la Grande Purge.

Gaius reprit sa respiration.

– Et parmi les magiciens naturellement doués de magie… il y en avait des pacifistes, et d'autres non. Les druides, pour la plupart, n'ont jamais eu d'intention belliqueuse. Ils vivent entre eux, dans des villages perdus, parfois dans des grottes, et cela même avant que les décrets d'Uther ne les chassent hors du pays. Ils n'aimaient vivre qu'entre eux.

Deuxième pause.

– Et puis, il y a les Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient pacifistes, mais jamais elles n'auraient attaqué Camelot. Elles sont les défenderesses de leur art, sans jamais prendre parti pour quiconque. Ce sont elles qui ont élevés Morgause, par exemple.

– Morgause ! éructa Arthur. Et vous osez dire qu'elles ne prennent pas parti !

– Oui Sire, reprit fermement Gaius. Morgause n'a reçu comme éducation des Grandes Prêtresses que l'apprentissage de sa magie. Ce sont des femmes sans beaucoup de sentiments ni de tendresse, qui lui ont probablement expliqué crûment son hérédité. Le ressentiment de Morgause n'est pas né de son éducation par les Prêtresses, bien qu'il soit évident qu'elles n'ont rien fait pour empêcher cette sorcière de marcher sur Camelot pour corrompre votre sœur.

– Quel est le rapport avec Heriwyne ? les interrompit Guenièvre, histoire d'en revenir au sujet.

Merlin nota d'ailleurs que le ton de la voix de la reine était presque amical lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de la jeune fille. Intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement. Si Gwen acceptait de revoir son jugement, si Gwen prenait son parti contre la mort de Heriwyne… alors Arthur réfléchirait. Arthur ne la mettrait pas à mort. Arthur changerait d'avis sur la magie.

Il réalisa son air béat en voyant le regard moqueur et inquiet d'Arthur sur lui, celui où généralement Arthur lui disait juste après qu'il ne tournait pas rond. Gaius le vit aussi, mais ne laissa pas le temps au roi de se moquer de son valet, et continua son histoire.

– Cléora de Cambria est née parmi les Grandes Prêtresses, et tout la disposait à devenir l'une des leurs. Sauf que pour la première fois de leur histoire, une enfant née parmi elles a refusé la charge et l'honneur de devenir prêtresse. Elle a fui, a préféré rejoindre les druides, pendant un temps. Elle avait de grands talents magiques, et les druides ont affiné son enseignement. Puis elle les a quittés aussi. Elle était incapable de rester en place. Elle est alors devenue légendaire pour son savoir et ses connaissances médicinales, assistée de la magie. Elle a traversé les cinq royaumes de long en large, en soignant quiconque en avait le besoin sans jamais rien demander en échange. Son talent n'avait pas de limite. Tout comme sa beauté. C'était une très belle femme.

– Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ? interrogea Arthur, soufflé.

– Oui, avoua Gaius. Peu avant le début de la Grande Purge. Quand votre mère était enceinte de vous. Elle était de passage à Camelot, et a accepté de me rencontrer pour échanger sur la médecine. Cela ne lui a pas porté chance et je le regrette.

Gaius se mordit soudain les lèvres, comme incertain sur la suite à donner.

– Il faut aussi que vous sachiez… qu'elle a examiné Ygerne lors de son passage.

– Quoi ?

– Cléora a examiné votre mère, enceinte, à l'insu d'Uther. Elle a décrété que la grossesse se passait bien, et a révélé à votre mère qu'elle attendait un garçon. Dame Ygerne a alors choisi de vous nommer Arthur. Elle a fait jurer à Uther de vous donner ce prénom si vous vous révéliez bien être un garçon. Uther a respecté cette dernière volonté.

Les yeux dudit Arthur s'humidifièrent. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, et ce témoignage d'amour maternel lui faisait autant plaisir qu'il le blessait de ne pas l'avoir su plutôt. Il sentit la main de Guenièvre s'enrouler autour de la sienne pour le consoler.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Arthur luttait contre ses larmes, Guenièvre essayait de le rassurer, Gaius regardait ailleurs pour ne pas briser leur intimité et Merlin restait complètement coi. Jamais il n'avait su que la mère de la jeune fille était aussi puissante, et aussi déterminée. En cela Heriwyne lui ressemblait beaucoup.

– Et sa fille ? Vous ne savez rien d'elle ? interrogea Guenièvre alors qu'Arthur semblait remis de la rude révélation.

– Non, pas grand-chose, répondit Gaius. Merlin, tu connais le nom de son père ?

Méfiant, Merlin hésita sur la réponse à donner.

– Oui… Mais je ne vous le donnerais pas. Au cas où le connaitriez. Autant elle était fière de sa mère et connaître son histoire est une bonne chose, autant elle refuse d'être assimilée à son père.

– C'est ce qu'elle a dit hier, l'interrompit Gwen. Qu'elle refusait de condamner quelqu'un –Arthur en l'occurrence – pour les crimes de son père. Parce qu'elle savait la douleur que cela provoquait.

– Ça, pour le savoir, elle le sait, murmura Merlin.

Gaius soupira profondément, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

– Ta réaction et ton refus me confirment ce que je pensais Merlin. Je connais donc le père de cette jeune fille. Et je comprends combien elle a dû en souffrir.

– Qui était-ce ? demanda Arthur, désormais en pleine possession de ses facultés intellectuelles.

Gaius jeta un regard interrogateur et désolé à Merlin.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il faille que je vous le dise, votre Altesse. Il y a des choses en chacun de nous que nous ne voudrions pas voir connues de tous. Et je pense que l'identité de son père est l'une de celle là. Posez-lui la question… Si elle veut vous répondre, elle le fera.

– Très bien, asséna le roi. Allons-y.

Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Soupirant, Gwen suivit le mouvement.

– Attendez ! s'écria Merlin. Je vous accompagne.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre, se dépêcha de s'y changer pour être vêtu de manière décente et revint immédiatement vers ses deux souverains. Gwen attendait patiemment alors qu'Arthur, comme d'habitude, tapotait du pied sur le sol pour montrer son mécontentement. Merlin haussa les épaules et ne s'excusa pas.

A peine eurent-ils quitté l'officine que Guenièvre s'adressa à Merlin.

– Parle-nous d' Heriwyne , exigea-t-elle.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que… bougonna-t-il.

– Pas de sa vie. Ça, elle nous en dira ce qu'elle voudra. Ce que toi, tu penses d'elle, ce dont tu te souviens. Tu peux bien nous informer de ce genre de chose non ?

– Oui, céda Merlin. Je l'ai rencontrée quand nous étions tout petits. Sa mère passait fréquemment dans le village, et nous jouions ensemble. Je me souviens que malgré son jeune âge, elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. C'était, avec le recul, souvent incohérent et stupide, mais nous étions trop jeunes pour en avoir honte.

Arthur lui coula un regard en biais, prouvant qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la conversation. Guenièvre quant à elle, avait l'air concentré de quelqu'un qui écoute de ses deux oreilles. Enhardi, Merlin continua sur un sujet plus sensible.

– Elle a toujours fait de la magie… et s'en servait pour des bêtises. Des bêtises d'enfants, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Will et moi avons fini à l'eau lorsque nous jouions près de la rivière… elle adorait nous y pousser sans que nous ne puissions rien faire.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'ils essayaient l'un l'autre de maîtriser au mieux leur magie pour faire tomber l'autre, et que William comptait les points. Et qu'au final, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans l'eau. En explosant de rire.

– Elle avait, enfant, une grande humanité, et une puissance instinctive inquiétante. Une fois, un autre enfant était venu nous espionner et c'est lui qui est tombé dans le courant. Il ne savait pas nager et il n'avait pas pied. Elle l'a sauvé immédiatement. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait et elle non plus, je crois.

L'air indulgent de Guenièvre face à leurs gamineries d'enfant se mua en inquiétude. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Merlin ne le vit pas et continua à raconter.

– Je me souviens surtout de farces enfantines… elle aimait jouer avec les autres enfants du village. Eux ne riaient pas toujours, goûtant parfois assez peu les plaisanteries, mais Heriwyne s'amusait beaucoup. Tout en sachant les limites de son art. Elle riait toujours de tout, et était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle ne boudait pas, ne grognait pas, ne refusait jamais rien. Même si parfois, ses intentions étaient maladroites. Je me souviens d'un jour, une enfant du village qui avait peur des serpents… Et Heriwyne en avait « apprivoisé » un, selon ses termes. En réalité, elle l'avait capturé pour lui agiter sous le nez. L'autre fillette avait hurlé, terrifiée, et s'était réfugiée dans les jupes de sa mère. Heriwyne s'était alors attiré les foudres maternelles et des remontrances de tout le village. Elle avait alors sincèrement juré qu'elle voulait aider sa camarade à combattre sa phobie, sans penser aux conséquences.

– Ça me semble plutôt cruel, comme thérapie. Confronter une enfant à sa plus grande peur, remarqua Arthur.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

– Tous les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Heriwyne a été sincèrement désolée. Dans mes souvenirs, elle a passé l'intégralité de la soirée et de la nuit à faire briller des lumières, danser le feu et l'eau au creux de ses mains pour se faire pardonner et nous éblouir. C'était magnifique. Le lendemain, elle était partie.

– Aussi brusquement ? s'étonna Gwen.

Haussement d'épaules, deuxième édition.

– Sa mère décidait, elle suivait le mouvement sans protester. Et sa mère était incapable de rester bien longtemps au même endroit.

Ils avaient fini par arriver à leur destination. Merlin inspira brusquement, un peu stressé. Arthur l'empêcha d'entrer en tendant un bras vers lui. Il regarda le roi, interrogateur.

– Une dernière chose à savoir… demanda ce dernier. Est-ce que tu peux m'assurer qu'elle n'a jamais fait preuve de violence gratuite, de méchanceté et de vilenie ? Envers toi, envers les autres ? Je voudrais être sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance…

Le cœur de Merlin se gonfla d'espoir et il ne se serait pas senti différent si des milliers de ballons multicolores remplis d'hélium attachés sur son corps lui avait permis de décoller et de s'envoler.

– Elle a toujours essayé de guérir les autres, comme sa mère, et n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque. Et par-dessus tout, elle n'a jamais menti. Lorsqu'elle ne veut pas répondre, elle se tait, mais elle ne ment pas.

_Pas comme moi_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son cœur de nouveau pesant, alourdi par le poids des mensonges. Les mots de Merlin entrèrent profondément en résonnance avec les pensées d'Arthur, et s'imprimèrent au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'assassiner quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que le décrivait son valet. Mais il avait pour devoir de mettre à mort les sorciers et les sorcières, selon les décrets de son père, qu'il prolongeait. Alors aujourd'hui, il devrait choisir entre ces deux possibilités incompatibles.

..

Il poussa les deux battants de la porte d'un seul mouvement. Dans son sillage, Gwen et Merlin. Une fois entrés dans la pièce, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux par les gardes disciplinés. Ils étaient alors seuls avec le silence. Et avec Heriwyne, penchée vers la fenêtre, qui se retourna à leur arrivée. Aussitôt, elle s'inclina, puis mit carrément un genou à terre. S'il y avait un concours de la servitude et de l'humilité envers les souverains d'organisé, elle gagnerait la palme sans même avoir à se poser de questions. Et Merlin terminerait bon dernier, cela allait de soi.

Du geste, Arthur l'invita à se relever. Grâce au bain accordée par la reine et pris le matin même, elle paraissait plus jolie que la veille. Elle n'avait plus cette impression d'avoir passé l'intégralité de sa vie dans les bois et sur les routes. Sa peau était lisse, ses cheveux humides tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses grands yeux clairs les regardaient, intéressés et sans peur.

Le roi tira à lui une chaise de la petite table présente, fit s'y assoir Gwen en premier, par galanterie, avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Par pure habitude, Merlin se plaça derrière eux, debout. Quant à Heriwyne, elle hésita. On sentait dans son mouvement en avant avorté qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa position était similaire à celle de Merlin, donc elle aurait du rester debout. Mais ce n'était pas des trônes où siégeaient les deux époux royaux, donc être debout signifiait qu'elle souhaitait dominer cette conversation. Tordant ses mains, ses yeux passèrent successivement de Merlin à Arthur, lançant au premier une supplique muette pour qu'il lui indique la marche à suivre.

Remarquant son manège, le roi mit fin à ses souffrances en lui demandant de s'assoir d'un geste. Inclinant la tête, elle s'exécuta, puis releva les yeux, et parla la première.

– Vos Majestés, que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous pris une décision ?

– Non, trancha Arthur durement. Il y a des choses que je veux savoir avant.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez.

– Fais de la magie, exigea le roi.

Merlin et Gwen se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Heriwyne elle-même écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la requête à laquelle elle s'attendait.

– Ici ? Maintenant ?

– Oui. Je veux voir ce que c'est. Lorsque ce n'est pas utilisé dans un combat ou contre le royaume. Montre-nous.

– Eh bien… si je m'attendais, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle se plia aux exigences royales et tendit la main vers eux par-dessus la table, poing fermé. Elle murmura quelque chose, déplia lentement les doigts. Au creux de sa main, une petite boule de feu, aussi délicate et palpitante qu'un oisillon était née.

Merlin croisa un instant ses yeux dorés et lui sourit gentiment. Le tour était facile et il le pratiquait aussi sans problème, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux et de fascinant de dominer le feu dans ses paumes sans se brûler.

En effet, les deux époux ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de la flamme, comme surpris qu'elle existe. Arthur en approcha même la main, en ressentit la chaleur, et l'éloigna aussitôt. Il regarda ensuite Heriwyne qui referma la main en faisait s'illuminer d'or ses yeux pour éteindre le feu. Subjugués par l'absence de violence dans le geste qu'elle avait eue, ils en restèrent sans voix pendant un instant. Derrière eux, Merlin souriait comme un imbécile heureux – ce qu'il était– tellement satisfait de voir ce premier contact.

– Tes yeux… finit par demander Arthur. C'est comme ça pour tous les magiciens ?

– La couleur vous voulez dire ? Oui, je crois. Tous ceux que je connais, en tout cas.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi mes yeux brillent ? Je ne le sais pas plus. Je suppose que c'est notre magie qui veut s'exprimer.

– La magie peut vraiment être utilisée pour le bien ?

– La magie ne s'apprend pas, Vos Altesses. La magie se maîtrise. A partir de là, elle n'est pas plus maléfique que vos armes de combat. De la même manière que vous apprenez l'art de la bataille, notre enfance de l'art est de maîtriser notre magie. Un enfant qui naît avec la magie qui coule librement dans ses veines est-il corrompu par celle-ci ? Non. Peut-il de devenir ? Oui, bien entendu. Tout est question d'éducation.

– Il y a vraiment des enfants qui naissent avec la magie en eux ?

Heriwyne eut un sourire en coin.

– Le plus puissant d'entre nous est né ainsi. Sans avoir de prédispositions génétiques puissantes pour cela. Vous connaissez plus de magiciens que vous pouvez le croire autour de vous. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes doués de talents magiques que nous n'aspirons pas à la paix. Certains d'entre nous font le choix d'enfouir leur pouvoir au fond d'eux même et vivent parmi vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Merlin lui sourit en retour, par-dessus l'épaule d'Arthur. Il n'était pas de ceux qui enfouissaient leurs talents pour gagner la liberté, mais il était assurément l'un de ceux qui se cachait dans l'entourage d'Arthur. Le plus proche, par-dessus le marché.

– Qui était ton père ? demanda brusquement Arthur dans le moindre tact.

Heriwyne blêmit. Un instant, elle resta sans voix.

– Qui était ton père ? répéta Arthur. Gaius nous a parlé de ta mère, Cléora de Cambria, de sa puissance magique. Mais il a refusé de nous parler de ton père.

– Ma mère était la plus grande guérisseuse de ce monde, Monseigneur, et elle n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, à peine audible. Mais elle est tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Ce que vous me demandez…

– Tu as promis de nous répondre, ordonna Arthur. Merlin dit que tu ne mens pas. Alors réponds.

Elle releva le menton, fière et furieuse.

– Vous voulez savoir ? Même si ça implique apprendre une dure réalité sur feu votre père ? siffla-t-elle.

Arthur soutint son regard glacé, et hocha la tête.

– Très bien, céda-t-elle en détournant la tête la première.

Elle se mordit les lèvres dans un tic nerveux et commença son histoire.

– Ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un membre de la garde de Camelot, avant votre naissance, avant la Grande Purge. L'un des hommes en qui le roi Uther avait le plus confiance. Un homme d'influence sur la cour. Un sorcier. Uther l'ignorait. Mais un sorcier tout de même, même si ce n'était pas l'un des plus puissants que ma mère n'ait jamais connu. Un homme puissant, mais cédant à ses pulsions. Pour sa défense, je sais qu'il n'a jamais frappé ma mère. Il l'aimait, et c'était bien le problème.

Arthur fit mine de ne pas voir les larmes pointer dans ses yeux et dans sa gorge, ce qui faisait dérailler sa voix. Merlin, plus touché, ferma les yeux de tristesse. Gwen tendit quant à elle la main pour lui prendre le bras. Si Heriwyne fut surprise de ce geste, elle n'en montra rien et poursuivit.

– Bien sûr, lorsque la Grande Purge a commencé… tout est devenu plus difficile pour eux. Mon père s'est violemment opposé à Uther, qui l'a alors accusé d'avoir été corrompu par ma mère et par la magie. Uther a voulu le mettre à mort. Et mon père a fait un carnage dans le château en s'enfuyant du cachot où il a été retenu. Longtemps, j'ai cru que tous ces morts n'avaient été que de la légitime défense. Je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas le cas. Il a tué, volontairement, ses camarades d'armes, et toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrées dans sa fuite, y compris des femmes et des enfants dans la ville basse. Par pure vengeance envers Uther, qui faisait pourchasser ma mère. Elle s'était enfuie. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, de moi.

Heriwyne secoua la tête tristement.

– Il a tué, encore et encore, pour qu'Uther puisse le suivre à la trace. Il a assassiné, massacré sans merci. Il n'était qu'un monstre et un tueur. Il laissait sur son passage le meurtre et la désolation, des gens parfois rattaché à la vie par un souffle, qu'il refusait d'achever pour qu'ils connaissent la souffrance de rester en vie dans un monde où on n'a plus personne. Il assassinait des enfants sous les yeux de leur mère, il égorgeait des femmes devant leur mari. Ma mère, effrayée, a d'abord refusé qu'il la retrouve, et voie le nourrisson que j'étais. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé mes premières années sans père. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si Uther avait agi comme d'habitude. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Au lieu de poursuivre mon père, aveuglé par sa haine et la perte de son meilleur lieutenant, Uther a réfléchi et a attendu que le besoin de vengeance et de massacre s'apaise. Laissant mourir une partie de son peuple au passage. Et comme Uther l'avait prédit, la colère de mon père s'est apaisée. Il s'est calmé, et est revenu auprès de ma mère une deuxième fois. Cette fois, elle l'a accepté. Et est retombée enceinte.

Merlin connaissait la fin de l'histoire. Il la regarda comme pour lui dire « tu n'es pas obligée de finir ». Mais elle avait promis, alors elle continua.

– C'est ce qu'attendait Uther. Cette fois, il ne l'a pas raté. Il est venu, l'a pourchassé, l'a traqué jusqu'à trouver le village où nous étions. Les villageois m'ont éloignée d'eux lorsqu'ils ont vu le roi arriver… Il supposait que trop bien la fin que mes parents allaient connaître. Certains d'entre eux haïssaient mon père et ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qui l'avait rendu tristement célèbre. Les autres ne savaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais compris combien la personne douce et gentille qu'était ma mère avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un meurtrier comme lui. Ce sont souvent les meilleures personnes qui font les plus grosses erreurs de leur vie…

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle était désolée.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, les villageois n'avaient pas de ressentiment envers moi. Je n'étais qu'un dommage collatéral de l'amour de deux êtres que tout opposait. Ils ont essayé de me protéger. Je n'ai pas vu mourir mon père, mais je sais qu'Uther n'a pas sali sa lame pour lui. Et j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas écouter les autres villageois… J'ai quitté la forêt où ils s'étaient réfugiés avec moi, et j'ai couru retrouver ma mère. Lorsque je suis revenue, le cadavre de mon père gisait déjà, et ma mère, à terre, suppliait Uther de l'épargner, tentant de protéger son ventre de ses bras.

Elle regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux, mais son regard était voilé. Elle revoyait la scène dont elle avait été témoin il y a des années comme s'il s'agissait de la semaine dernière. C'était imprimé dans sa mémoire et sur sa rétine pour l'éternité.

– Uther lui a craché qu'il devait la tuer pour éradiquer notre espèce. Elle était enceinte de six mois, et moi, j'avais sept ans. Et sans sourciller, il a planté son épée à travers son cœur. Et il est parti sans se retourner, le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ses hommes ont mis le feu aux cadavres de mes parents sans prendre de précautions. Les flammes ont failli ravager la moitié du village. Et moi j'étais abandonnée.

Les larmes le long de ses joues témoignaient de sa souffrance et de sa terreur d'enfant. Même dans ses meilleurs moments, elle ne pourrait se défaire du sentiment d'impuissance et de douleur qui avait traversé son corps si jeune. Cette sensation que le monde était injuste et venait de la priver de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait pleuré, encore et encore, caché à la vue des soldats, incapable de faire un mouvement pour voir une dernière fois le visage de ses parents, qui l'avaient aimée et chérie. La dernière image qu'elle emporterait d'eux serait la terreur peinte sur leurs visages à l'idée de mourir, puis des corps se consumant dans des flammes. Créant pendant des années une réaction quasi-physique de répulsion du feu chez la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par s'en débarrasser il y a quelques temps.

Même des années après, la même douleur s'emparait d'elle et le faisait pleurer en silence. Et pourtant, elle poursuivit.

– Vous savez le pire ? Ce n'est pas la mort de mes parents qui a été le plus dur. C'est l'année qui a suivi. Abandonnée à moi-même. A cause de leurs morts, on avait fini par apprendre qui était mon père, ce que ma mère avait caché durant des années. Dès que j'arrivais quelque part, on me reprochait les crimes de mon père, car croyez-moi, il avait fait du dégât dans tout le royaume. Les gens n'avaient aucune rancune envers moi ou ma mère, mais ils me regardaient comme si j'étais une vermine aussi, comme si j'allais les assassiner de ma magie s'ils osaient m'adresser la parole. Les enfants étaient les pires… Ils répétaient ce que disaient à mi-voix leurs parents sans comprendre la violence de mots qu'ils m'adressaient. Je n'arrivais même plus à contrôler mes dons, renforçant l'avis général que j'étais instable et dangereuse.

Elle marqua une pause pendant que les trois autres assimilaient lentement ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Elle se leva brusquement et retourna vers la fenêtre, pour pas leur montrer son visage.

– Vous vouliez savoir, Arthur Pendragon ? Maintenant, vous savez. Et si décidez de me laisser vivre, ce sera par pitié de ma misérable vie. Alors achevez-moi, qu'on en finisse.

Pétrifié, Arthur ne bougeait pas. Gwen finit par capter son regard horrifié. Ce n'était pas seulement l'horreur des actes de son père. Il avait depuis longtemps admis qu'Uther n'était pas un saint. C'était surtout la force dont Heriwyne faisait preuve, en refusant de lui imputer les crimes de son père, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se venger, juste parce qu'elle connaissait le poids des erreurs d'un père à porter. Douloureusement, Arthur se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient exactement pareils, elle et lui. Au détail qu'était la magie près.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin s'était éloigné d'eux et était allée chercher la jeune fille près de la fenêtre pour lui offrir son épaule pour pleurer. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait toute l'histoire devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même au milieu de la nuit, et elle n'avait pas réalisé la douleur provoquée.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre à mort. Ni de te laisser en vie par pitié, lança Arthur.

Elle se retourna vers lui, son visage dévasté par les souvenirs. Merlin paraissait aussi ébranlé qu'elle.

– Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre de gant ou de formule de politesse, semblant avoir abandonné à sa douleur la déférence et le protocole qu'elle appliquait avec tant de passion.

– Je te laisse en vie parce que tu n'as jamais usé de magie à mon encontre, ni à l'encontre du royaume, parce que tu n'as aucune intention de vengeance, parce que je ne peux pas assassiner une innocente, parce que tu es l'amie de Merlin, parce que je ne pourrais pas te mettre en mort sans avoir l'impression de m'assassiner un peu moi-même, énonça Arthur d'une voix blanche, comme si les mots qu'ils prononçaient n'étaient pas de lui, qu'ils lui venaient d'un endroit reculé de son esprit sur lequel il n'avait pas d'emprise.

Il regarda sa femme, histoire de confirmer dans ses yeux qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Et ma magie ? Je suis bannie ?

Nouveau coup d'œil à Gwen pour vérifier ce qu'elle en pensait.

– Non. Je ne peux pas… autoriser ainsi la magie du jour au lendemain. Mais je ne te chasse pas des terres de Camelot, et tu peux y vivre, y exercer tes talents de guérisseuse sans craindre le bûcher. Tant que tes… dons sont utilisés dans un but positif.

Interloqué, Merlin et Heriwyne restèrent muets. C'était la plus belle victoire qu'ils pouvaient espérer. Le premier pas vers la terre d'Albion et la reconnaissance de la magie. Et soudain, les larmes se remirent à dévaler les joues de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait plus trace de douleur cependant dans son regard. Elle pleurait clairement de joie. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais ressentir un tel bonheur lui était inconnu également. En cet instant, Merlin revit l'enfant pleine de joie qu'elle était, et qui pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Lui-même était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais Arthur risquait de le percevoir bizarrement.

– Vous me faites confiance ?

Guenièvre hocha la tête, imitée par son mari.

– Parce que vous avez accepté d'écouter la sorcière que je suis ? Et reconnu que je ne vous voulais aucun mal ?

Nouveaux hochements de têtes.

– Et si… je prévenais les autres comme moi, les druides, de faire de même ? Pas immédiatement, mais vous témoigner leur respect et leur intention de vous soutenir dans votre règne d'ici quelques temps. Vous l'accepteriez ?

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Mais il avait déjà eu le témoignage de druides pacifiques. Alors il acquiesça, encore une fois.

– Merci, vos Majestés. Je ne vous décevrais pas. Et si, d'une quelconque manière, vous pensez que ma magie peut vous aider, à n'importe quel moment… je suis à votre service.

Arthur et Guenièvre lui sourirent. Elle répétait les mots d'obédience qu'elle avait eus lors de leur première conversation. Mais l'issue était beaucoup plus apaisée que la veille. La veille… Arthur ne parvenait pas à réaliser combien il avait changé d'avis en moins de 24 heures. En reprenant la main de Guenièvre, il se prépara à sortir, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Merlin se penchait vers Heriwyne pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il nota que les yeux de son serviteur brillaient un peu trop. _Oh_, combien il allait s'amuser à embêter Merlin lorsqu'il reviendrait pour le service. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire machiavélique à l'idée de taquiner son meilleur ami. Guenièvre suivit son regard et lui lança son coude dans les côtes pour le punir.

– Ne te moque pas de Merlin, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

– Un instant, Sire ! les interrompit Heriwyne alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte.

Merlin venait de se pencher vers Heriwyne pour la serrer dans ses bras et la remercier du changement qu'elle venait de provoquer chez Arthur. Alors qu'il la félicitait, il se souvint de son seul mensonge qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu proférer, la veille. A propos de druides qu'elle avait quittés. Alors il l'interrogea à ce sujet.

– Hier, tu as dit qu'Arthur risquait d'avoir bientôt besoin de protection magique… Et c'est pourquoi tu es venue. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

La grimace qui en résulta sur le visage d'Heriwyne lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il insista, du regard. Et elle céda, lui répondant à mi-voix, pour être sûre d'être hors de portée des oreilles royales. Merlin se pencha encore plus vers elle pour l'entendre.

– Le garçon des druides… leur élite.

– Mordred ? s'étonna Merlin.

– Oui. J'ai vécu avec lui pendant quelques temps. J'adorais ce gosse. Sauf que je l'ai revu récemment, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon signe si Arthur n'a pas un minimum de protection magique dans son camp.

– Et tu voulais me cacher ça ? bougonna-t-il.

– Tu es mal placé pour parler de secret !

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire moitié sadique, moitié machiavélique et elle retint Arthur, sur le point de partir.

– Un instant, Sire ! Voudriez-vous connaître le nom du plus puissant des sorciers ?

– Euh… Oui, mais pourquoi me le dire ? répondit Arthur, surpris.

– Si comme moi, vous étiez convaincu qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal et que sa magie a toujours servi le bien ? Vous auriez la même réaction à son propos qu'au mien n'est-ce pas ? débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, indifférente aux mains de Merlin qui essayaient de se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

– Oui, mais… avoua Arthur, complètement perdu face au manège qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

Guenièvre, plus vive, et plus souvent témoin des excentricités de Merlin, vit une lumière s'allumer dans son esprit.

– Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Merlin au moment où Heriwyne ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Ne dis rien !

– Merlin ! le reprocha Arthur.

– Voila, Merlin, vous venez de le dire vous-même, sourit-elle à Arthur en inclinant la tête vers Merlin pour le désigner sans aucune ambiguïté.

Arthur sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à devenir rond comme des billes, et il aurait probablement gobé toutes les mouches qui passaient par là, pour peu qu'il y ait des mouches dans son château, quand il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de surprise. Il darda un regard hébété sur son serviteur.

– Merlin ? répéta-t-il, stupidement. Vraiment ?

– Bon d'accord, reconnut ce dernier en bougonnant comme un enfant. Moi aussi je peux faire ce genre de truc.

Et sur ce, il fit briller ses yeux et s'éclairer sa main de feu, jouant avec entre ses doigts un court instant avant de l'éteindre.

Arthur le regardait toujours surpris, mais sans trace de haine ou de colère. Uniquement de la surprise, et un peu d'incompréhension.

– Que… Quand ? bégaya-t-il.

– J'allais vous le dire ! … Un jour. Promis ! (1)

...

(1)Issu de la fic « 5 annonces » de Shangreela, avec l'aimable accord de son auteur.

...

_Et voilà, c'est fini… Eh mais c'est long, en fait ! Pis, finalement, elle m'agaçait beaucoup Heriwyne , mais j'l'aime bien. J'ai limite envie d'écrire sur son enfance, ses jeux de gamin avec Merlin ^^_

_Reviews ?  
_


End file.
